Containers for consumer products have a limited amount of outer surface area for placement of labels on the container. This may pose a challenge to manufacturers of these consumer products to fit all of the information they want to deliver to the consumer, or are required by law to deliver to the consumer, in this limited area. In particular, packaging for prescription medications may be required to specify a significant amount of information concerning dosage and frequency of consumption.
More than three billion prescriptions are written each year in the United States, and an estimated $18 billion is spent on over-the-counter medications. Both prescription and over-the-counter medications are intended to be consumed by a patient according to specific instructions for dosage and frequency. Non-compliance with these instructions has been identified as a major obstacle to the effective delivery of health care. Compliance typically means consuming the correct dosage at the correct frequency as specified in the prescription or on the over-the-counter medication packaging. According to the World Health Organization, only about half of patients with chronic diseases living in developed countries comply with their medication instructions. The reasons for non-compliance are varied, ranging from simple forgetfulness, to confusion, to ambivalence. However, the effects of non-compliance are staggering, resulting in an estimated $290 billion dollars per year in avoidable medical expenses. Additionally, studies have shown that non-compliance results in about 125,000 deaths annually in the United States, and leads to 10-25 percent of hospital and nursing home admissions.
Many liquid medications are packaged and sold with some type of dose-dispensing device that may be used to accurately measure the recommended dose based on instructions on the label, product packaging, or separate printed literature included with the package. However, consumers may not use the dose-dispensing device included with the package. For example, the instructions for a medication may indicate the dosage in teaspoon or tablespoon amounts. The consumer may use a household spoon instead of the dose-dispensing device. These spoons are not necessarily meant to accurately measure a teaspoon or tablespoon amount, and overdosing or underdoing may occur.
In addition, some consumers may not be able to read the proper dosing instructions provided in text form with the medication because of vision problems or illiteracy. In other situations, the units of measure specified in the instructions may not match the units of measure on the dose-dispensing device. When the medication is in pill, tablet, or capsule form, the consumer may not understand how many pills constitute a dose.